Jealousy is a Strange Thing
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Kai reflects on his feelings about someone... Hints of shonen-ai (if you're looking for it, and want it like me :P) might be more noticible if I decide to continue on from this present one-shot?


**Jealousy is a Strange Thing – Part One?**

To be quite honest with himself, he always felt uncomfortable in crowds; but then this was mostly because he was never a part of those crowds. He grew up with few around him, and no one talking to him. After he left his home everything changed and it confused him to lengths he didn't want to understand.

All he knew was that people made him uncomfortable; so he went out of his way to get rid of the feeling. Snap at people, break their spirit, belittle them, glare them down, or physically move them. As long as he felt comfortable afterwards, he was fine, because that's all that mattered to him at that age, himself.

As he got older and began his gang of beyblading thugs, bits of his icy attitude changed. Not in a friendly direction either, if anything, someone inside himself turned the temperature lower than normal. It got to a point where there was hardly anything present on his face. His eyes were two mere red orbs used to see with, and his mouth to shout commands. He didn't flinch from pain, he did not laugh at jokes, and did not show anger- only annoyance.

And in an odd way he was satisfied with this, his logical side winning out the vote declaring that numero uno was primo.

So why, did_ he_ change all that?

Why, did some ordinary, pudgy _kid_ declare war against him?

Why did Tyson_ win_?

Out of everyone he was around with, everyone he had talked to in the past... why did Tyson stick in his mind? Not just because of his loss, but there was something about Tyson that confused him, a question that burned in the back of his mind where little neglected child Kai sat huddled.

_If things had been better for me, would I have been like Tyson too?_

For years that question whispered in his head, floated during conversations, introduced itself in daydreams, interfered during battles, and sneaked in during his dreams.

If his past_ had_ been different, would he have been able to smile, laugh, touch, and complain about small things like Tyson did?

And listening to that question, and trying to understand that question, Kai did something natural. He clarified this confusion of 'what ifs' as that emotion called jealousy.

He was jealous of Tyson's laugh, he was jealous of Tyson's smile, he was jealous of Tyson's relationship with his family, he was jealous of Tyson's ability to open random conversations, he was jealous of Tyson's ability to make quick friends, he was jealous of how Tyson could stand in the middle of twenty person circle and not fidget.

Everything he saw Tyson do he told himself he was jealous of it. But he couldn't understand why jealousy would make him want to smile at the small blunette.

And after reflecting back-

After "growing up" and "educating" himself emotionally-

After ten years of being with Tyson and his team-

He realized just how much of an idiot he was.

Tyson's smile - made him happy.  
Tyson's laugh - made him want to laugh too.  
Tyson's family - Tyson quickly added him as an honorary member.  
Tyson's conversations - made him add in comments too.  
Tyson's friends - soon became his friends.  
Tyson's friendly touch - ...  
Tyson's friends - ...

The touching…

And the continuation of friends...!

And the touching!

And the friendship wall!

Now **that **made him jealous.

And it wasn't until tonight that it all hit him.

Tyson made him happy.

Tyson making other people happy made him proud of the blunette.

Tyson getting attention from those people irked him.

People _touching_ Tyson, _tickling_ Tyson, making Tyson _laugh_ - made his eyes narrow, a tick form under his left eye and growl start in the back of his throat. And now that he knew this?

Do you really think he was just going to sit still?

* * *

The teen that had remained silent throughout the whole party, suddenly stomped towards the other side of the room, "Tyson!" Kai barked.

Tyson, who was talking with Robert, jumped a good foot in the air. Turning wide eyes to the peace disturber he was surprised to find, "Kai!" The blunette brought a shaking hand to his clothed chest, "DON'T. _DO_. THAT."

Kai smirked and slowly extended his hand out, wrapping it firmly around the blunette's wrist. Tyson quirked an eyebrow at the hand before rising confused, stormy eyes up at his ex-captain, "Kai...?"

"Stop spending so much time talking about shit you can't understand." 'Spend it with me.' He finished silently. He hoped it showed in his eyes.

Apparently so, when Tyson smiled and laughed softly. Kai smiled slightly at his prize before dragging him outside. Before closing the windows the dual-haired teen could hear:

"Was that _Kai_ and _Tyson_?"

"What's going on?"

"He just took him away."

"It's about time!"

"Damn, as if the constant staring wasn't a clue."

"I never pegged Kai to be the jealous type..."

Kai snorted. "Idiots."

Jealousy was a complicated and tricky emotion, always changing and always willing to share.

Yes, jealousy was a strange thing...

* * *

: Nervous laugh : Okay, this is most certainly not one of my best works, but this idea just came to me, and it seemed so cute! I had to share it with all of you! o

This is defiantly one of my older writing styles, I've been told it's hard, and sometimes annoying to follow, so I apologize. I wrote this late in the night and when I tried to fix it up… well let's just say it was complicated to. Natalie agrees with me. : laughs :

Well, I hope you liked, and if so please tell me your thoughts. I wanted this to be a one-shot, but I've already started thinking about a part two, so we'll have to see…


End file.
